


after party

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suits Are Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hardzello pure smut
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	after party

They were staring at each other from across the party, not paying any attention to the conversations they were supposed to be a part of. Ben had been teasing Joe since 9 am, whispering dirty things into his ear when people weren’t looking, grabbing his ass when their backs were to a wall, and rubbing his backside against Joe’s front every time he slid past him. At every after-party, they had been cock-blocked, dragged away from each other, or put in the direct sight of the public and hadn’t fucked in 5 days. It was driving Ben up the walls but he was determined to drag Joe away from his conversation and beg him to ruin him however he saw fit.

He watched as Joe excused himself from the circle around him, placing his empty cup back on the bar. Joe’s eyes scanned the room, quickly landing on Ben’s. He bit his lip and the blond felt it as he dragged his gaze over him. Wearing suits was awful but seeing them wrinkled and on the floor the morning after was worth it.

Joe raised an eyebrow at him, before turning and walking towards where the bathrooms were located. Immediately, Ben made up an excuse about needing to go to the people around him, and placed his own glass on the bar, following close behind the ginger.

As soon as Ben pushed open the door, he saw his former castmate leaning against the sinks. In two short strides, the Englishman stood in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of Joe’s face and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Ben was about to turn his head and try to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth but Joe pulled back.

“Hotel?” He quirked his eyebrow again.

“God yes. Please.” The younger groaned, pushing his face into Joe’s neck. They stayed there for a second, enjoying each others company before Ben broke away. He tugged on the other’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and taking the first digit between his lips. He dragged his tongue up and down slowly, meeting his lover’s eyes that had suddenly become dark.

The older man pulled his finger out and stood. “You’re a minx,” he huffed. A sly smile played on Ben’s lips as he stepped back.

“I’ll see you at the hotel, yeah?” He asked, watching Joe adjust himself before leading him to the door of the restroom. A quick nod as he opened the door was all he needed when they parted ways.

—

“Joe, please just fuck me,” Ben panted against the other’s lips, tugging on his hair. They had stripped as soon as they could, throwing their dress shirts and pants on the floor before they collapsed on the bed.

“Oh honey, that can wait,” Joe said as he tore himself away to kneel at the end of the bed. A groan of frustration slipped out of his lips while Joe just smirked at him. “You can, however, get on your hands and knees.”

Ben did as told, waiting for what Joe was going to give him. He felt a hot breath fan over his hole and squirmed. Joe spread his cheeks with both of his hands and licked a thick stripe from his balls to the top of his ass. A high whimper left Ben’s throat as the ginger prodded at his ring with his tongue.

Joe pulled back a little, watching Ben tense and relax while he brushed his thumb over his hole. “Joe, please… do anything,” He pushed his ass back lightly hoping to find some friction.

Joe rolled his eyes, lowering himself back down and pressed his open mouth to his opening. He rolled his tongue against Ben and lightly sucked on his rim. The ginger’s neglected hardon was aching from the sounds his partner was making, sinful whimpers and moans falling from the blond’s lips. Joe licked into his tight ring, pushing his tongue as far as he could then back out and licking over again. He pulled his face back again and slipped his finger into Ben. It slid in without a problem and he quickly added another hastily scissoring Ben open.

The blond was writhing on the bed, unable to stop the sounds that were pouring out of his mouth. His brain had turned to mush the second that the other’s tongue lapped at him and he hadn’t been able to recover after that. It had been forever since he had something inside him. However, in a stroke of genius, he managed to string together a semi-coherent sentence, “Joe, I swear to god-”

“I know baby,” He murmured, pulling his fingers out from the blond. Ben whined softly at the empty feeling, but it turned into a groan as Joe pushed in. The Englishman grasped at the sheets, feeling Joe bottom out. He started thrusting slowly, building up a faster pace.

The hotel room was filled with groans and the sound of skin hitting skin. The air was thick, warmed by their gasps and huffs.

“Joe, I’m so close,” Ben pleaded. Joe was close himself so he picked up the pace and wrapped a hand around Ben. His thrusts and hand were in time together, swiping his thumb over the slit of Ben’s dick. He felt the younger man’s legs shake as he came in his hand, clenching around him before he went limp. Joe gave two last thrusts before he came inside of Ben.

The ginger rolled off of the other, running a gentle hand through his hair and down his back. Ben opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. Even after all that, he found it in him to crawl up and plant a light kiss on his lips.

“We should take a shower,” Joe mumbled, unmoving.

“We should deal with that tomorrow,” Ben countered, leaving another kiss before settling under Joe’s arm, knowing he would regret the decision in the morning. But oh well. Content, they fell asleep wrapped in each other.


End file.
